1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system for integrating a movie-clip application environment with native applications.
2. Related Art
Devices that display images are used in many of applications. MP3 players may display images of an artist and/or album artwork associated with its stored media content. Video players may display streaming video from a memory storage device, a private network, and/or the Internet.
Some devices provide an interface to interact with the device. The interface may include a hardwired interface and/or a virtual interface. Hardwired interfaces may include pushbutton switches, rotary switches/potentiometers, sliders, and other mechanical based items. Virtual interfaces may be implemented using virtual buttons, virtual sliders, or virtual rotator controls. In a combined interface, function identifiers may be generated on a display adjacent to mechanical elements.
The development of a virtual interface and/or display may become complicated when multiple applications are used to implement the interface. A complicated action may occur when the interface displays an image and/or images from different applications. Still images and/or video images may be integrated into a single application package for playback. This approach limits still images and/or video playback to the images and/or video integrated with the application. Other approaches may be complicated and require extensive use of a non-standard virtual interface development environment.